Many people spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscaping. As a matter of pride and personal expression, such people manicure and maintain their grass, flowers, shrubs, bushes and trees all for the sake of enhancing the aesthetic qualities of their property. Another important task in maintaining the appearance of one's property is the removal of weeds and grass from cracks in paved surfaces such as driveways, sidewalks, and patios.
In order to perform this task, many people resort to the use of herbicides. However, such herbicidal chemicals can also land on desirable grasses, flowers, trees, or fruit and vegetable gardens. Additionally, many people have legitimate health concerns regarding the use of such chemicals around children and pets. Therefore, if chemical removal is out of the question, the only remaining method of removing such unwanted plant growth is to physically remove the plants by pulling or scraping them out.
While this approach is frequently adopted it nevertheless forces the user to bend over or kneel down, both motions many find difficult or impossible to repeatedly perform. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which weeds and grass can be removed from paved surfaces in a manner that addresses the current problems described above. The use of the tool provides a means of removing weeds and grass from paved surfaces in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but also safe and instantaneous.